


A Living Nightmare

by Jarate_Man



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anyone that hurts Robotnik will get tased, Cuddling & Snuggling, He's five seconds away from finding out who hurt his doctor and shooting them in the face, M/M, Nightmares, Robotnik has a nightmare and Stone's there to take care of him, Stobotnik, Trans Male Character, We said Trans Robotnik rights and we stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarate_Man/pseuds/Jarate_Man
Summary: Robotnik has a nightmare and Stone is there to help him get through it.Dedicated to Limbo cuz they deserve it uwu
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	A Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limbo11037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/gifts).



> Usually, I would leave some type of snarky description in these notes, but I'm not gonna do that this time. Many because it's dedicated to Limbo and I don't want to be a bad influence for them any longer, but also because I am currently braindead rn. I want to thank Limbo for letting me use one of their (many) ideas for a fic and for letting me write it for them. I really loved writing this. (I also loved the ending, only because the orphanage children are brats and deserved it.)
> 
> But yeah, have a cool day today, my dudes ✌️

It had been a long time since Robotnik had nightmares concerning anything from his childhood. It might have been because the doctor hardly got more than 3 hours of sleep a night, but it was also because he never wanted to focus on that part. Why dwell on the past when there were new machines to be built and new people to humiliate? It was much better focusing on the present than having his past rule him.

Something was different that night, however. He hadn’t slept for 3 days now, and to say his body was exhausted was an understatement. He had bid goodnight to his agent (something he only did when he was 5 seconds away from dropping to the floor unconscious) and stumbled back to his bedroom. He fell asleep almost instantaneously when his head hit the pillow. Now, he regretted his decision to fall asleep as his tired mind took him to a place he had hidden away from for decades.

His mind had taken the liberty of placing him outside of his body so he could see the frightened little girl in front of him. She cowered in the shadow of the nuns that stood over her. They were berating her for something she didn’t do, something those little brats had blamed on her once more. 

“How dare you hit Tracy in the face?” the taller nun screeched. “You know how delicate she is! Look at her, her face is bruising already!”

Tracy, the orphanage's little angel, made a show of crying while she clutched the nun’s black dress. When the nuns turned their attention back onto the scared girl, she grinned, victorious at how she manipulated the adult’s once more to do her bidding. 

“You are such an insolent little brat, aren’t you?” the smaller nun said. “You always play so rough with the other children. Every day we hear something else that you’ve done to the children. Why can’t you be friendly towards them?”

“It’s them!” the girl screamed, tears flooding down her face. “ _They_ always try to hurt me!”

“Stop saying such nonsense!” the taller one snapped. “Now, stay there until Sister Anna comes back with the paddle. If you try to run away once more, you _will_ get sent to bed without lunch _or_ dinner!”

The girl said nothing as she slid down the wall in shame. She held her legs close to her chest, sobbing without end. The other children surrounded her, giggling at the pitiful display in front of them. They laughed harder when they saw a giant stain form on the front of her pants. The nuns scowled down at her, disgusted at the idea of having to wash _that_ later.

The scene changed with the girl sitting in her bed. She was writing something down in the journal that one of the nicer nuns had given her. She was leagues ahead of all the other children in terms of education, which meant that she was given free rein to do whatever she wanted while the other students rushed to finish homework the second it was due.

Tracy, the golden child, stood in front of the girl. A sneer was written on her face as two other girls stood behind her. It didn’t matter what their names were, they always changed by the month’s end.

The girl didn’t pay the others any mind, focusing on the drawing she was doing. It was of a robot, similar to the one she saw on the cover of War of the Worlds. She had been able to look at that book only once before the nun dragged her away from the book store’s window. Now, it was all that she could think of, day and night.

“Hey!” Tracy squealed, sounding like a pig on helium. “What are you doing?”

The girl said nothing. Tracy’s face became redder with every second of silence that filled the room. She grabbed the journal from the girl’s hands, eliciting a cry from her. Tracy ripped the page out and crumpled it up, throwing it on the floor. The girl yells, dropping to the floor to get the paper but it’s kicked by Tracy into the room’s fireplace. Tears fall down the girl’s face as she crawls over to the fire. She tries everything to get the paper out, yet she only succeeds in almost burning her hand off.

“You better go downstairs,” Tracy taunts. “Sister Julia is waiting for you.”

She walked out of the room with her two ‘friends’ in tow, leaving the heartbroken girl alone to weep over her creation.

The scene changed once more, to a moment that Robotnik desperately tried to forget. The girl was dressed in an oversized T-shirt and shorts. For once, the girl was allowed to play baseball with the boys at the orphanage. Their reasoning? Because the girl’s pitch was stellar compared to anyone else's. Their _actual_ reasoning? To get the girl in trouble.

Johnny was up next. He readied the bat, smirking at the girl. The girl grinned back as she readied the ball. She took a deep breath and threw the ball. Johnny hit the ball and over it flew. It passed over everyone’s head and crashed into one of the orphanage’s stained glass windows. It left the girl and everyone else in the courtyard shocked. Johnny, still holding the baseball bat, marched over to the girl with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“How could you?” he shouted. He ripped the girl’s mitt off, throwing it harshly on the ground. “How could you break the glass like that?”

“I didn’t!” the girl replied indignantly. “You hit it!”

“You threw the ball!” Johnny retorted. “You started this whole thing! You broke the window! You break everything you touch! No wonder nobody wants to adopt you.”

The girl shook with fury as she grabbed the baseball bat. “You want to see me break something?” she hissed with rage in her eyes. “Oh, I’ll break something alright!”

She swung the bat at Johnny’s legs, shattering his kneecaps almost instantaneously. He yelled, falling to the ground in pain. The girl raised the bat over her head, swinging it downward onto Johnny’s ribcage. The sickening crack of bones breaking echoed in the courtyard as all the other boys backed away from the girl. Again and again, she swung at Johnny until two of the nuns had to pull her away. 

“You freak!” Johnny yelled. “You’re no good at anything! You’re not even a real boy!”

The girl tried to free herself from the nun’s grips, waves of tears flowing down her face. “I am!” she shrieked back. “I am a boy!”

“Stop this nonsense!” Sister Maria shouted. “You’re a girl, Iva! A disgusting excuse of a girl! No wonder your parents left you!”

A harsh slap sent the girl flying onto the ground. She curled up on the ground in the fetal position, feeling everyone’s eyes burn a hole into her as she cried. Darkness swirled around her, repeating the words she desperately hated with a burning passion.

_You’re a girl, Iva!_

**_You’re a girl, Iva!_ **

**_YOU’RE A GIRL, IVA!_ **

* * *

Stone had just come back from a smoke break. It was something he did every once in a while, having picked up the habit in college. He knew it was bad for him, but it’s not like it would kill him any time soon. Besides, he was careful with the number of breaks he took. Once every two months (or once every month, if it was that stressful). The cold autumn's wind sent chills up and down the agent’s spine as he walked back into the heated rooms of the doctor’s portable lab. _Not the best time to have a pair of tracksuit bottoms and muscle shirt on_ , he thought with a chuckle. 

He hadn’t been able to sleep for some reason. Maybe it was the need to smoke, maybe it was because he had taken a nap earlier that day, who knows? (The nap had been a surprise to the agent, mainly because Robotnik never allowed him to do that. It just so happened to be a slow day today, which gave Stone the chance to rest while the doctor finished up his latest blueprint for another machine he had in mind.)

That’s when he heard it. Faint whimpering coming from the doctor’s room. They soon became muffled sobs. Something was up, and Stone didn’t like it one bit. He ran to the door, pausing in front of it. It may have been a matter of life or death, but he was so used to the order Robotnik had given him.

_“Don’t EVER go into my room without MY permission.”_

He brushed that order to the side as he opened the door. Gun in hand, he charged into the room, only to see nobody else in the room. Still unsure, his eyes swept the room intently when he heard another whine come from behind him. 

A faint ray of moonlight slipped past the blinds, illuminating Robotnik’s face. On his face were tear marks, with another fresh set being made. Along with the tears, sweat beaded down his face as he twisted and turned in his bed. He kept curling and uncurling himself inward in the fetal position, shaking his head back and forth as he chanted, “I’m not a girl. I’m not a girl.”

Stone was confused. He tilted his head to the side, walking closer to the doctor. _Why was he saying that he isn’t a girl?_

“I’m not a girl!” Robotnik cried, somehow still in his never-ending nightmare. “I’m a boy!”

It hit him then. 

“Robotnik’s trans,” he whispered in awe. It made so much sense now! There had been many moments when Robotnik had to take his clothes off, whether it was because oil was splattered all over it or there had been an unexpected thunderstorm that drenched the two men. He always had Stone either leave the lab and stand outside or turn around if they both needed to change. Stone had always thought it was because the doctor didn’t appreciate the pressure of having a potential set of eyes on him. Turns out, he was right, but because of another reason entirely.

He reached the edge of Robotnik’s bed, placing the gun on the bedside table. Gently, he placed a hand on the doctor’s face. Robotnik winced away from the touch, sending a pang through the agent’s heart. It hurt him to see ~~his love~~ the doctor like this. He didn’t want to wake Robotnik up, though. For some reason, he felt like it would only make the doctor worse if he woke up and found his assistant standing in front of his bed.

Stone instead decided that he would cuddle with Robotnik. The doctor was facing away from him now, shaking. Stone, as gentle and as quiet as he could, took the blanket off of Robotnik and laid down beside him. He shifted himself until he was pressed up against the doctor. He tenderly wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist, burying his head in the back of Robotnik’s head.

“You _are_ a boy,” he whispered. “You _are_ a boy.”

As if the doctor’s body heard him, it lessened the intensity of Robotnik’s trembling. Stone repeated the phrase over and over again, giving Robotnik’s hand a gentle squeeze whenever he started to shake again.

Finally, his shaking had stopped fully. His crying stopped about half an hour ago, the only sounds now coming from the man’s lips were calm sighs of contentment. 

In one final act of encouragement, Stone whispered, “You are Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest man in the world.” He heard a quiet chuckle come from the man he was holding, and even if he couldn’t see it, he knew a smirk was now on the doctor’s face.

There they stayed, with Robotnik in Stone’s arms. The agent knew that he wouldn’t get caught in this position when the doctor woke up (unless Robotnik decided to check the camera feed, but he rarely ever did that anyway). He was always the first one awake (either to make Robotnik a cup of coffee or to clean up any messes the doctor made the night before). He was fully confident that he would wake up and leave the room before the doctor even started to open his eyes.

The rest of the night went smoothly for the doctor as he instead dreams of beating up the other children in the orphanage. Except this time, he wasn’t alone. He looked behind him and saw Agent Stone with him, a baseball bat in hand. He had given a nod to the doctor before whacking Johnny’s skull in. Although it might not have had the best start to a dream, it certainly had the best end to one. It left the doctor with a grin on his face when he woke up, ecstatic to now put those people he loathed to shame as he made yet another ingenious invention.


End file.
